The general practice in industry today is to mount an edge connector on a printed circuit mother board and insert a printed circuit daughter board into the edge connector to electrically join circuits on the two boards through contact elements in the connector.
Whereas the above practice is well accepted and widely used in the industry, it does require gold plated traces on the daughter board to engage the contact elements in the edge connector. Gold plating, as is well known, is expensive and requires additional manufacturing time in board fabrication. Further, if a trace becomes damaged in the manufacturing process, very often the entire board must be scrapped.
Another problem experienced on occasion is that the wrong edge of the daughter board will be inserted into the edge connector with electronic components thereon being damaged electrically.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a circuit board connection system which will electrically connect a daughter board having tin-lead traces to a mother board. It is further desirable to provide the connection system with cooperating polarizing keys so that the daughter board is always correctly connected to the mother board.